Hide and Sick
by Ministarlet
Summary: Il fait tellement noir.. Humour


**HIDE AND SICK... **

_Encore une fois cette fic est l'oeuvre d'un duo infernal. Cette fois, je ne travaille pas avec Cuvette (dont on ne sait toujours pas l'origine du pseudo), mais avec Arya15 (c'est déjà un peu plus compréhensible comme pseudo) !_

_Nous avons fait ça toute une après midi sur msn et je dois avouer que nous (enfin moi en tout cas) nous sommes vraiment beaucoup amusées ! Evidemment, mon côté pervers est encore ressorti (oui, je plaide coupable) et ça m'a encore amusée ! Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter plus longtemps et lisez vite notre création !!!_

_Bonne lecture ! **(explication du titre à la fin)**_

Il faisait tellement sombre. Bella pesta. Sa bonne éducation et la fréquentation d'Edward lui interdisaient de jurer mais l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers le compteur, comptant remettre un peu de lumière dans la maison. Quelque chose bougea derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne crierait pas. Elle ne devait pas crier. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, et trébucha.

Le compteur apparaissait devant elle. Enfin, apparaissait. Elle le sentait du bout des doigts. Bella fit glisser ses doigts sur le boitier. Lequel de ces boutons pouvait remettre un peu de clarté ? La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et là, elle se sentait vraiment effrayée.

Elle se demanda un instant si ce compteur était bien celui de la maison où elle se trouvait. Pour cause, aucun des boutons ne rétablissait le courant. Elle retint un juron et se retourna, décidée à trouver de quoi s'éclairer, il devait bien y avoir des bougies quelque part !

A tâtons, elle parcourut tout le rez-de-chaussée, fouillant les surfaces et les compartiments qui lui tombaient sous la main, les faisant tomber au passage. Rien.

La panique commença à la saisir. Accrochée d'une main tremblante à la rambarde de l'escalier, elle monta à l'étage. Edward avait tout dans sa chambre, il devait bien posséder cela.

Elle avait bien raison : elle trouva immédiatement ce qu'elle recherchait depuis tout à l'heure, même mieux. Une lampe torche ! Le rêve !

Priant pour qu'il y ait des piles dans l'engin, elle appuya sur le bouton... Et soupira de soulagement. Un faible rayon de lumière éclairait à nouveau la pièce. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant. Un ricannement résonna. Bella se colla contre le mur. Ainsi personne ne pouvait arriver derrière elle. Quoique... Ses adversaires étaient imprévisibles. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans l'obscurité.

De sa main tremblante, elle inspecta la pièce en dirigeant le faisceau de lumière vers chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle semblait paisible comme à son habitude. Elle soupira. Un ricanement caustique retentit à sa droite. Elle dirigea immédiatement la lampe vers l'endroit suspect. Malheureusement, l'énorme lit l'empêchait de voir loin devant elle. Le dos collé au mur, elle n'osait plus bouger. Une chose était sûre : elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre.

La jeune humaine se colla davantage contre le mur, sa respiration devenant anarchique. Mais pourquoi Edward n'avait pas voulu rester avec elle aujourd'hui ?! Tout ça était de sa faute ! Elle se sentait totalement désemparée face au danger qui la guettait. Au début, sa curiosité l'avait poussé à explorer la grande maison, dans le noir et seule, mais maintenant elle ne se sentait plus à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle attrapa la lampe de chevet, décidée à s'en servir comme arme s'il le fallait, et avança précautionneusement. La lampe torche projetait certes de la lumière, mais provoquait de larges zones d'ombre. Bella avança et ...

… Et trébucha lamentablement sur le câble permettant l'alimentation de la lampe de chevet. Bella se releva maladroitement et peu gracieusement, puis s'accrocha au montant du lit, le contournant. La lampe éclaira la zone d'ombre, en créant une autre. Un soupir désespéré lui échappa, seule la moquette duveteuse apparaissait à sa vue. Un ricanement identique au précédent résonna à l'autre bout de la pièce. Par réflexe, elle éclaira la porte. Ses réflexes d'humaine étaient toujours aussi déplorables, cependant. Elle ne vit que la porte se refermer.

Elle dressa l'oreille quelques minutes, puis, ne percevant aucun son, s'affala sur le lit, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou encore plus inquiète ! Elle aurait voulu que tout s'arrête maintenant. Elle soupira. Bella en avait assez de toute cette mascarade. Elle en avait marre d'avoir peur. Marre de toujours craindre que quelque chose arrive. De toutes façons, elle perdrait forcément la partie. Elle soupira à nouveau et mit ses mains en porte voix autour de sa bouche, sachant très bien que c'était inutile avec les capacités surhumaines de ses adversaires.

"-C'est bon, vous avez gagné !!! J'abandonne !"

Le courant revint aussitôt.

Elle mit quelque temps pour se réhabituer à cette nouvelle clarté. D'accord, le courant était revenu mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ses vampires de compagnons allaient refaire leur apparition aussi rapidement. La partie serait tout de même beaucoup plus amusante avec cet atout en sa faveur. Amusante... Pour qui ?! Elle souffla, réunissant tout son courage. De toute façon, ils n'allaient lui faire aucun mal, enfin, elle l'espérait. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle sortit de la pièce à son tour pour se retrouver dans le couloir illuminé. Elle allait s'en sortir !

Elle dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Elle allait s'en sortir !

Elle dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

La partie reprenait, mais cette fois elle avait une chance de gagner... Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, prêtant l'oreille. Où se cacherait-elle si elle était un vampire au sens aiguisés et si elle voulait faire peur à une fragile petite humaine ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-meme : la cuisine !

Elle poussa la porte. Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre. Par automatisme, elle se dirigea vers le tiroir qui contenait les couteaux de cuisine. Elle s'empara du plus grand et examina prudemment la lame aiguisée. Même ceci ne viendrait pas à bout de leur peau de granite. C'était juste un jouet destiné à leur montrer sa détermination. Bella tourna sur elle-même. Personne. Une stupide idée lui vint à l'esprit. Alors, elle s'accroupit pour examiner ce qui pouvait se trouver en dessous de la table.

Elle souleva doucement la nappe et cria d'excitation. Certes, elle n'avait trouvé personne mais elle savait au moins où l'un d'entre eux se trouvait grâce au petit objet métallique qu'il lui avait laissé sous la table. Visiblement Edward commençait à se languir d'elle. Bien fait ! Il n'avait pas à la laisser seule dans ce traquenard ! Elle hésita un long moment. Allait-elle le rejoindre ou le faire patienter encore un peu, juste pour l'embêter et se venger ?

L'ennui commença à l'envahir. Elle en avait assez. Vraiment. Elle reposa donc le petit robinet que son amoureux lui avait laissé et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la salle de bains. Inutile d'espérer le surprendre, mais on pouvait toujours rêver !

Elle s'arrêta un moment devant la porte, la main posée sur la poignée. D'une pression, elle l'ouvrit et se rua dans la pièce.

Personne ne se trouvait devant elle. Ni à sa droite, ni à sa gauche. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle sentait sa présence non loin. Alors, elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux et examina minutieusement chaque recoin de la pièce. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut le reflet de l'homme de sa vie dans le miroir. Il s'était tout simplement caché derrière la porte.

Sans crier garde, elle se retourna et le pointa du doigt.

"-Trouvé !"

Edward grommela pour la forme et la serra dans ses bras.

"-Bien joué.

-Tu parles, tu m'as quasiment dit où tu étais !"

Edward lui sourit et la fit sortir de la pièce, un peu trop rapidement d'après Bella.

"-Attends..."

Bella retourna à l'intérieur de la salle de bains, persuadée qu'Edward n'était pas resté aussi longtemps seul enfermé dans une pièce. A tout hasard, elle s'approcha de la cabine de douche et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

"-Trouvé !"

Alice et Jasper soupirèrent.

"-Edward, je suis sûre que c'est toi qui nous a vendus !"

Alice était décidémment mauvaise perdante.

Bella, en revanche, était morte de rire ! Edward eut bien du mal à la comprendre entre ses éclats de rire.

"-Tu.. As.. Tenu.. La.. Chandelle tout ce temps ?!!!"

Edward haussa les épaules, vexé.

- Il faut retrouver les autres, grommela-t-il.

Bella sourit et supplia Edward du regard de l'aider. Ce dernier se contenta juste de la guider vers le salon. Il avait promis de ne pas trahir les autres. Mais il pouvait toujours les trahir à moitié…

Bella fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait aucune cachette particulière dans cette pièce. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les parents Cullen à travers la baie vitrée. Carlisle était assis sur l'une des balançoires et Esmé se trouvait sur ses genoux. Ils se balançaient doucement. Bella retint un sourire, elle s'approcha de l'immense fenêtre et se racla la gorge.

Deux-centièmes de secondes plus tard ils étaient dans le salon.

"- Vous en avez mis du temps. On commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Je vois ça... "

Bella commençait à beaucoup s'amuser. Oubliées les longues minutes qui lui avaient semblé des heures alors qu'elle errait toute seule dans la grande maison plongée dans le noir. Maintenant, alors que les lustres de cristal illuminaient la maison et qu'elle se trouvait entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, si on exceptait ses propres parents, elle se sentait en sécurité. Les bras d'Edward autour d'elle participaient activement à son bien-être. Elle soupira d'aise.

"- Je pense qu'il nous en manque deux, fit remarquer Alice.

- Ils sont forcément dans la même cachette, ajouta Edward en lançant un regard significatif aux deux autres couples qui avaient partagés la même cachette.

- Le grenier, peut-être ?" Lança Bella, pensant à l'esprit tordu d'Emmett.

Elle entraina Edward à sa suite dans les escaliers le tirant par la main. Arrivé en haut des marches, elle marqua une hésitation.

"- Ou peut-être pas ?"

Elle supplia de nouveau Edward du regard. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

"-Je ne peux rien te dire... Après, ils vont dire que je triche !"

Bella sourit... Edward ne pouvait peut-être rien dire, mais rien n'empêchait de montrer... En effet, ses yeux allaient alternativement de gauche à droite, lui signifiant que les deux derniers Cullen n'étaient pas dans le grenier. Bella avança donc dans le couloir, tenant la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Edward avait serré sa main un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle était passée devant la chambre d'Emmet et Rosalie.

Elle fit mine d'hésiter, ne voulant pas trahir Edward. Après quelques secondes de tergiversation, elle se retourna pour faire face à la porte de la chambre du couple. Ça paraissait presque trop simple. Elle était tout de même intimidée à l'idée d'entrer dans cette pièce.

Jasper sourit...

"-Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je vais aller me servir un verre..."

Edward fronça les sourcils.

"Mais tu n'as jamais soif... Ah !"

Il pouffa de rire en entendant les pensées d'Emmet et Rosalie.

"-Je t'accompagne !!!!"

Les deux garçons dévalèrent l'escalier. Carlisle plissa le nez. Alice pouffa de rire à son tour en recevant une vision.

"-Je crois que je vais aussi aller boire un verre.. Autant que le bar serve à quelque chose !"

Esmé fit une grimace. Il n'y avait plus que Bella, Carlisle, et Esmé, les trois derniers qui ne possédaient aucun pouvoir pour savoir à quoi s'attendre...

Bella finit par ouvrir la porte et resta tétanisée. Après un moment de choc, elle referma très vite la porte. Esmé semblait plus ou moins choquée. Carlisle se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de dire.

"-C'est pas pour dire, mais j'ai un peu soif..."

Les deux femmes se découvrirent aussitôt, elles aussi, une envie soudaine d'avaler un peu de liquide. Tout le monde descendit donc dans la cuisine. Peu après, Rosalie et Emmet descendirent. Rosalie remontait encore sa bretelle de débardeur. Bella vira une nouvelle fois à l'écarlate tandis qu'Emmet éclata d'un rire gras.

Bella regarde Edward en portant de nouveau son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Lui, de son côté, fronce les sourcils, essayant discrètement de comprendre les pensées du couple récemment arrivé. Bella avale son eau de travers devant l'expression hilarante de son amoureux et, prise d'une quinte de toux, finit par se diriger vers l'évier pour tout recracher. Quasi simultanément, Edward accourut derrière elle pour l'aider et lui donner de quoi s'essuyer la bouche. Elle se retourne enfin vers sa future belle-famille.

"- Excusez-moi."

Le rire d'Emmett surpasse les ricanements des autres.

"- Ne soit pas gênée comme ça Bella. Ce sera bientôt ton tour."

Bella piqua un fard et se retourna vers Edward, n'osant presque pas le regarder dans les yeux..

"- Hum, tu me ramènes chez moi ? Charlie va s'inquiéter et il est tard."

Edward s'empressa d'attraper la veste de sa petite amie et de la pousser vers la porte. Bella eut juste le temps d'embrasser Esmé au passage avant de se retrouver dehors.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle sentit enfin ses joues perdre de leur couleur cramoisie.

"-Edward ?

-Hmmm ?

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?!"

Edward pouffa avant de l'embrasser et de démarrer.

"-Non, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle..."

**Fin ! **

_Explication du titre : __En fait c'est un jeu de mots anglais. Cache-cache en anglais c'est hide and seek. Mais sick veut dire malade. Et comme on début on essaye de faire paraître Bella malade de peur... On s'est dit que le titre était tout trouvé !_


End file.
